An Extremely Wonderful Life
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-series. On Christmas Eve, Spike is extremely upset and depressed after accidentally causing calamities and problems for his friends, to the point where he thinks it would have been better if he never lived. But Prince H learns of this and tries to convince him otherwise. Will he pull it off? Read this to find out. Parody/spoof of Frank Capra's movie "It's A Wonderful Life".
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow Extreme Dinosaurs fans! Seasons greetings! This is my second Extreme Dinosaurs fanfic, though it is my sixth parody of the classic Frank Capra movie "It's A Wonderful Life". In this two chapter story, my favorite character, Spike, is depressed and despondent after he accidentally wrecks Stegz's hard made invention of new and inadvertently ruins Chedara's Quadranian codebook, along with how he unintentionally injures Bullzeye's wings. And on Christmas Eve, of all days!

He considers offing himself, wishing he'd never existed, but besides how the others pray for his plight after finding out of it, including Stegz, Bullzeye and Chedara, all of them knowing what he did was an accident and still considering him an important friend, Prince H finds out about what happened and decides he'll help Spike in his time of need by showing him what the world would be like if he never lived. Can he convince Spike not to take his own life and get him back to his old self so that he may survive to see another Christmas Day? Find out in this fanfic!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place a year after the final episode of Extreme Dinosaurs, namely, "Holiday On Ice", and, as a result, is a post-series fanfic. Not only this, but it does indeed specifically take place on Christmas Eve, which is pretty fitting, since it's a parody of "It's A Wonderful Life" and being written in December.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Extreme Dinosaurs. And I don't own "It's A Wonderful Life", either, for Frank Capra made that movie, so it's his work I'm parodying here.

An Extremely Wonderful Life

It was nighttime at the museum that the Extreme Dinosaurs called home, but it was no ordinary night. Because on this night, besides the fact that it was Christmas Eve, it was also to be noted that, inside of Pork's dinosaur mansion, the aforementioned Pork was praying for Spike, and so were Chedara, T-Bone, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hard Rock.

We will get into why Spike was being prayed for in a few moments. First, though, we check out the main bedroom of the Extreme Dinosaurs, in which each of the ones knelt in prayer were in front of an individual bed.

T-Bone was saying: "We dinosaurs may not usually be accustomed to religion or any such thing, but if there is a God, as so many mammals say there is, we beg that God to be with Spike tonight. He needs all the help he can get."

Stegz was going out, with his eyes just as closed as T-Bone's and those of the others who were present in the room with him: "I don't care that my new invention got destroyed. Spike is a close friend and good comrade to us, and he's one of the very few dinosaurs left on this planet along with us. If you exist, God, and we dinosaurs have been ignorant of it for so long, we beseech you to allow Spike to live and recover. He doesn't deserve what he's going through."

Bullzeye was speaking: "I never knew until recently that mammals believed so firmly in a deity of a lord, and I honestly have no idea whether or not they're right. But if they are right and we've been in the dark about it all this time, I plead to that lord to help Spike in his time of need. It doesn't matter that my wings are hurt. They'll heal up in due time. But if Spike dies, he never will. We need him as much as he needs us. Please give him a break. He's been through so much today and now he's going through even worse."

Hard Rock was uttering: "Spike is in one of the worst predicaments he's ever been in. We have never seen him this despondent, depressed and despair-laden. I don't know if there is a God who I've been unaware of the existence of, but should this be true, please allow things to get better for Spike from here. This isn't what he, us or anyone has asked for."

Pork was putting across: "Lord, I know you're there and that you can hear me and my friends. And we ask only that you guide Spike tonight so that he will not meet his end and will instead leave the darkness he's currently trapped in and enter the light of a better day and future. Don't let it go from bad to worse to worst for him. Please."

And finally, Chedara was talking in the form of the words: "God, I know I'm new to you, since I'm from another dimension, but I really hope you truly exist, because something's the matter with Spike! And he needs the best possible aid that he can possibly get! My Quadrainian codebook being totaled isn't important to me! Not when Spike's fate is in question! He matters more than it does, just like the rest of my friends do!"

Okay, now we go to where one of the top allies of the Extreme Dinosaurs, Prince H of England, currently was. It just so happens that, at the moment, he, along with his family, were visiting the very region of America, specifically the Southwestern United States, that was nearby and thus led to Pork's dinosaur museum where the Extreme Dinosaurs lived.

And, as it would turn out, even though he and his family were doing this for Christmas related reasons that would benefit both them, many in England and many around the world, the fact of the matter was that there couldn't have been a better time for him to be visiting the part of the USA that he was currently in.

Because, as has probably been heavily implied by this point, the reason that Spike was being prayed for by his friends was that some awful, unfortunate things had happened which he blamed himself for, despite how they were obvious accidents, and they had led to him not only being discouraged, but also being in such a state to the point where he was giving serious thought to throwing away his life.

Yes, you read right. He was seriously considering committing suicide. Killing himself. Ending his entire existence entirely. However you put it into words, it's clear as much as obvious what he had on his mind. It was literally the first time in his life he'd been that full of despair. He was currently sitting outside of the museum he called home, on the side of the gate around it that faced the outside world rather than the region that contained the museum and everything around it. His head was hung and his eyes did not have their usual craving for action in them.

No, far from it. They looked dull and gloomy, much like was his current mood. Even his tail lay on the ground as if to signify how glum he was right now. It was almost as if all of his spirit, confidence, courage, aggression and brashness had been pulled out of him and replaced with just the opposite, and the same could be said about how he currently felt about himself and his existence.

What's worse, he also had a freeze blaster in his right hand, and the reason for that was that he was thinking about whether or not he should use it on himself. As in, he had half a notion, and in fact a good mind, to stick that freeze blaster into his mouth and pull the trigger, thereby freezing his entire interior body and in fact freezing himself from the inside out. He had enough power to survive being put in a block of ice externally, even if he'd obviously need to break out of it to ensure he wouldn't die, but internally was another story.

After all, even one as powerful as he would surely die in seconds with no hope of being saved if he were to literally turn his guts to ice along with the rest of what was inside his body, right down to his heart, lungs and brain, and especially since he meant it to spread so rapidly that it would almost be the equivalent of his internal structure spontaneously having every part of it freeze up at the exact same time.

And given his current state of emotion, which was pure upset and self-loathing, becoming as extinct as all the non-Extreme dinosaurs of his dimension seemed to be his best bet and the smart, right thing to do.

As a matter of fact, here's the thing. Inside of the place that he and his family were spending the holidays, Prince H said to the others with him: "I must say that it is simply marvelous that we get to do this! Not just because it will benefit us along with the rest of the world, but also because we get to be next door to my friends the Extreme Dinosaurs and their confidants Chedara and Pork! Perhaps they'll join us for the holidays, or vice versa?"

"Possibly they'll do that tomorrow, yes…" began one of the ones Prince H was with at the moment, but then Spike was noticed out the window by that same someone. Prince H was then asked: "Wait…young man, isn't that one of your dinosaur friends sitting near the gate of their museum home out there?"

Prince H looked out that same window and said: "Why, so it is! But why is he outside all by himself? Especially since it's so cold out, as it usually is on Christmas Eve? I need to get my jacket, hat and gloves on and see what's going on! Thank you for letting me know!"

The one who'd let him know nodded, and Prince H got on what he wore for when it was cold outside, on Christmas Eve or otherwise. As he'd learn after he walked out of the doors to see what was going on with Spike, he made a very judicious, sensible and wise choice. Because, as he'd also learn when he was close enough to Spike to speak to him, Spike had finally decided that he was better off dead and had indeed stuck the freezing blaster in his mouth.

Prince H saw this and realized that something was very wrong with Spike, so before the triceratops could pull the trigger and end it all, Prince H shouted quite loudly: "SPIKE! NO!" It was followed by Spike getting startled enough so that he suddenly let go of his freezing blaster and dropped it, especially since he went: "WHAAAAAA?" and his mouth opened wide enough so that it fell to the ground right next to him.

Spike then exclaimed: "Prince H? What are you doing out here all by yourself?" "Funny, Spike…" Prince H replied, "before I saw you with that freeze gun in your mouth, I was about to ask you the longer, latter part of that question. But I must ask you…why were you going to fire a freeze blast into your mouth? You'd die if you did that!"

"I know," Spike said, "but that's what I want to do. I've become a hazard to my friends and my life has become worthless. I caused harm to Bullzeye and I also ruined Chedara's codebook. I even destroyed the new invention Stegz worked so hard to get done. Yeah, they were all accidents, but I've clearly gone from a useful teammate to a menace of an engine of destruction and a disaster waiting to happen."

"Don't say such things, Spike. Accidents happen, and I'm certain that those three will forgive you, if they haven't already. They must know you did those things accidentally along with how you know it, and no doubt the others you live with know it, too!" Prince H told him.

"Really? Well, we may have had mishaps and/or accidents before, but nothing like this." Spike said sadly. "Honestly, me and my headstrong attitude. My eagerness for battle. My way of being so hotheaded and/or brash at times. My temper problem I've sometimes got. And what I caused today. The Extreme Dinosaurs, and the world, for that matter, would be better off if I'd never lived. Not just never been mutated on Argor's ship 65 million years ago, but never hatched out of my egg a matter of years before that."

"That isn't true at all, Spike! And this is not the Spike I know talking!" Prince H let out. All of a sudden, though, an idea hit him. One that could very well snap Spike out of his morose mood of a saddened state and get things back to the way they needed to be. He picked up the freeze blaster and said: "Spike, wait here! I'm going to return this to your friends, but also let them know what I just saw, because I think I know a way that I can help you recover from this!"

Spike looked confused, but said: "Okay, but I don't see why you're bothering. There's nothing anyone can do for me." "Oh, yes there is, and you'll see just how effective what I can do for you is once I've gotten the proper means to do so!" Prince H assured him. Then, as he saw Prince H disappear from sight, he tried to consider how the hell even someone who was a good a friend and trustworthy an ally as he was going to help him when he was this far gone.

After a short while, he saw Prince H come back out, holding something that looked like an image projector in his hand. Prince H then said: "Okay, Spike, I've got just what I needed! I returned the freeze blaster to your friends and they put it away as I explained to them all that had happened and why! Stegz then realized just the way that my idea, which I also filled them in on, could work, and quickly got to work inventing the perfect device for it! I've got it right here, as a matter of fact!"

"All right, so what is it he made that you've now got?" Spike asked, a bit in the dark as to where this was going. Prince H explained: "In my hands is a special image projector, designed by the aforementioned Stegz so that, with the push of a button, whatever image the one holding it wants to be projected will indeed be projected, and so broadly that it appears to be reality even though it's just an image projection in reality."

"How does it know what you want it to show in its projected image, though?" Spike let out in question. Prince H told him: "Simple. You just speak of what you want to be shown and then press the button, and it results in that image being produced. And if you want things to look like reality again, you just speak of that and press the button. Cleverly made, wouldn't you say?" "Yeah. But what's going to be done now to make any difference here?" Spike responded.

"You will see the answer, or should I say the answers, to your question quite clearly and openly when once we get started on this, Spike." Prince H assured him. "Of that you can be most certain and very sure, indeed."

Since it was obviously his best bet to cooperate here, Spike did just that, knowing that he would be foolish not to at least give a clear attempt to help him a chance and also that someone as faithful, helpful and trustworthy as Prince H was worth listening to and/following the lead of.

TO BE CONCLUDED…

Was this a good first chapter for you? Will Prince H. prove successful in convincing Spike that he's worth far more of a damn than he thinks he is in his current unhappy, despondent state? In addition, what will the end result, whatever it turns out to be, mean for not only Spike, but also for all of his friends, dinosaur, human, Quadranian, what have you? Learn the answer to all of those questions when you read the chapter which follows this one and completes the story! And, in the meantime, whosoever is an Extreme Dinosaurs fan, a Spike fan or otherwise, please rate and review this!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here it is! The second and concluding chapter of this story! When we last left off, Prince H had seen Spike about to kill himself just in time to stop him, then he convinced him to allow him to show him just what things would have been like were he to never have existed, courtesy of a special, speech controlled image projector that Stegz had invented recently. Now we check out both what Prince H will be showing to Spike and whether or not the holographic depictions of the world as it would have been without Spike ever living will be enough to convince the blue mutant Triceratops to reconsider his decision about committing suicide. What will happen, and what will result from that? Find out in this story-concluding second chapter!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I apologize for how the chapter before this one did not have a "Chapter 1" as part of it, nor the title of that chapter. I forgot to add that, even though I meant to. To clear the matter up, the title of the last chapter was supposed to be, and of course would have been, "A Down, Depressed And Despondent Dinosaur".

I know that the previous chapter was maybe a touch short, but rest assured, this one is quite a bit longer, so it all balances out and the aforementioned shortness will turn out to have been worth it.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Extreme Dinosaurs. And I also don't own "It's A Wonderful Life", as that was made by Frank Capra.

An Extremely Wonderful Life

Chapter 2-A Triceratops Who Is Vital To The Extreme

Spike asked Prince H: "Okay, so what proof do you have that I've had an impact for the better on this world and, as such, should continue to exist and not believe that the world would be better off without me?"

"For starters," Prince H informed him, "let's say we go back to when you were first the heroic mutant triceratops and member of the Extreme Dinosaurs that you are now, only without you ever having existed despite everything else being the same as it was before."

He did first a pressing of the button, and then a speaking to Spike of: "Now, look where I look in order to see what I want you to see. Capiche?"

"All right, sure." Spike replied. And he was surprised at what both of them saw, namely that they were, at least according to their eyes, no longer near Pork's dinosaur museum, but, in stark contrast, back in the Cretaceous period 65 million years ago.

Spike could also tell that it was the time in which the Extreme Dinosaurs had their first fight with the raptors. But Spike wasn't there to hoist that rock up to toss to Stegz with his horns. As a matter of fact, instead of that and Stegz whacking said rock at Spittor, leading to Spittor trying to spray it with his corrosive chemicals and melt it, only to get splattered by the mixture of rock and chemicals, here's what happened in this alternate sequence.

The aforementioned Spittor saw Stegz several feet away and said: "Hey, what do you know? I think that I just spotted my fucking first target to use my new chemicals on!" Then he used all three nozzles he was equipped with to shower Stegz with the chemicals in his tanks.

This resulted in Stegz being eaten into, burned horribly and just plain melted away. Stegz yelled out: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as he was painfully and graphically killed due to how the chemicals ate away at his skin as well as all his other organs, plus left black burns on his bones along with melting his flesh to nothingness.

By the time the chemicals were gone, he was nothing but a charred skeleton. Spike cried out: "STEGZ! NO! Oh, I'm really gonna carnavate you for this, Spitwad!" Prince H. then said: "I'm afraid he can't hear you, Spike. No one can. For in the reality I'm showing you with all of these image projections, you don't exist. And it is made like that most literally."

"Seriously? You're not pulling my leg, tail or horn?" Spike asked. "Most assuredly, old chap." Prince H confirmed. "But anyway, even if you all had made it to the present day after a 65 million year sleep, let's check out what would have happened if you had not been there to both convince your friends to help Chedara after she was strapped down even after you and the other three escaped Dr. Scarwell's restraints and to free her with your bare hands by breaking both of those straps."

Spike quickly remembered this. It was part of how Chedara became their confidant and also helped them find a proper home in Pork's dinosaur museum. But now Prince H pressed the button to show how things would have gone down if Spike had been nonexistent in that moment. The other three still present, T-Bone, Stegz and Bullzeye, all came, after a lot of thought, to their final decision.

"I honestly see no reason why we should save her." T-Bone said. "Yeah, Bullzeye is right." Stegz put across. "She may have saved our lives, but her people were the ones who put our lives in danger in the fucking first place." "NO! Don't you dare leave me here!" Chedara let loose. Bullzeye then said: "Sorry, lady, but from this point on, you're just gonna have to fend for yourselves."

"Hey! She needs to be released for her sake and our own!" Spike cried out, but Prince H put in after this: "And, even if Bullzeye, Stegz and/or T-Bone had released her without you there, let's see what would have happened if you hadn't been in her cruiser when you were being pursued in the air." He pressed a button and now they were seeing the second part of what was being shown as the present day during all of this.

None of the three dinosaurs shown in this image of a sequence noticed Pork's dinosaur museum, and neither did Chedara. After all, Spike had been the one to notice it. But he wasn't around in this alternate reality he was being shown holographically, and he could only watch as the cruiser was captured by its pursuers and, once more, T-Bone, Stegz, Bullzeye and Chedara were in Dr. Scarwell's clutches.

And this time, none of them were escaping, and they were eternally her experiments. An anguished roar from Spike consisted of: "That's not the way it happened! We found Pork's damn dinosaur museum, dammit!" "In this reality, yes." Prince H nodded. "But had you not been there, none of your friends, dinosaur or otherwise, ever would have found it at all. Therefore, in this reality you're seeing before you, where you never lived, it wasn't found by them and they were recaptured to forever be Scarwell's prisoners."

Prince H then put across: "Furthermore, should they still have found Pork's place, there is still how, in your confrontation with those raptors that led to Bad Rap's plasma detonation launcher being disposed of, you were the one who got rid of the acidic, corrosive chemicals that Spittor had as the original contents of his tank. Were you not to have gotten rid of them, let's see what damage he would have done."

Prince H pressed the button yet again, and Spike saw Spittor spray his comrades with those chemicals, causing their skin and organs to be eaten through along with their bones, and he also saw future scenes of the alternate reality where Spittor did much the same to one living being or another, and that was when he wasn't using his chemicals to cause property damage and the like in one form or another.

Spike went out: "Spittor, you fucking stop that shit right now!" But Prince H just shook his head and told the triceratops: "I know. It's horrible, isn't it? We wouldn't want this to be real, now would we? On, however, to that time you helped T-Bone with that oil pipe he needed to spray the raptors with."

When Prince H pressed the button again, it was seen that T-Bone wasn't able to get the oil pipe into position for being used as a weapon in time, since Spike had head-butted it, and as a result, he wasn't able to spray the raptors in time, and was killed while trying to fend them off. In addition to that, the shock that Stegz and Bullzeye felt at seeing that T-Bone was dead made it so that they were killed by raptors, too, and the raptors were free to heat up the planet with as much global warming as they wanted.

"NO! NOT MY BUDS! AND THE RAPTORS ARE TURNING THE PLANET INTO A HOTHOUSE, TOO, MAKING IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANYONE OR ANYTHING BUT THEIR KIND TO LIVE!" Spike bellowed. "Indeed, that is most assuredly what would have happened had you not been there to assist T-Bone." Prince H informed Spike. "What's more, I think that we should take a look at when you spotted the raptors during the time you and Stegz were looking for them."

The button was pressed again, and Spike would see how Stegz wasn't able to spot the raptors before they took him by surprise, and since there were three of them and only one of him, they were all too able to overwhelm him all too easily, and cause him to fall to his death, and furthermore, they were able to find T-Bone and Bullzeye and make sure of it that their fires were not put out, and the aforementioned Bullzeye and T-Bone also got killed.

"See, Spike? It was thanks to you that the raptors were spotted before they could gain the advantage and capitalize on that advantage. Had they been able to, it would have had disastrous and irrevocably dreadful consequences." Prince H let him know. Spike was gaping quite widely at what he'd just seen.

"And if you think that's shocking, wait until you see this." Prince H spoke. Then he did his button pressing, followed by how the next holographic image that made it look like they were in an alternate reality was seen. Spike recognized it at once. This was back when what seemed to be raptor eggs(but actually turned out to be ostrich eggs, which is how Ditto was born and became a pet for the team)were discovered and kept both cared for and incubated by the raptors.

Spike realized what he was looking at on the spot, and sure enough, Bad Rap then said as he was behind a dazed T-Bone: "I wonder…do T-Rexes fly?" Spike recalled quickly how he had said: "Raptors do!" and run up behind Bad Rap to nail him from behind with his head, saving T-Bone and sending Bad Rap flying down into the water numerous feet below.

But now he saw Bad Rap run up behind T-Bone, who couldn't get out of his dazed state in time to defend himself, and as a result, T-Bone was sent hurtling to his demise in the water, as he not only hit it hard when landing in it, but also was unfortunate enough to hit his head on a rock and thus knock himself out, making it so that he drowned shortly after he lost consciousness.

"Oh, dear God! Not T-Bone! Tell me that didn't just happen!" Spike yowled. "In the true reality we live in, thankfully no. In that reality, yes, I'm afraid." Prince H told him. "Let's not forget how you aided Bullzeye in holding up that building which was ready to collapse when all of those people you were saving was fleeing it. It was just sufficient so that all of them could get out and to safety with your combined efforts, was it not?"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about!" Spike replied while Prince H pushed the button to show what he spoke of, only the version of it without Spike. It wasn't long before Spike saw how Bullzeye, for all of his efforts and how much heart, sincerity, adrenaline, determination, altruism, strength and power he put into them, wasn't able to hold the building up long enough so that everyone escaped it.

And, sure enough, it not only collapsed, but Bullzeye was crushed and killed under the tons of metal, concrete, debris, rubble, what have you along with quite a few innocent people. "Bullzeye! And all those poor people, too!" Spike howled. "It is quite tragic and heartbreaking, I know. But had you not been there, it's what would have occurred, I am sorry to say." Prince H an instant later made clear to Spike.

Afterwards, he pressed the button once again and said to Spike: "What you will next see revolves around one of the most important points of your entire life, and you will see just why it was so important momentarily." It wasn't long before Spike saw that chamber where he and Prince H had been walking through to get the necklace with those lumps containing Jurassic swamp reeds.

"I remember this!" Spike exclaimed. "It's when me and the others first allied with you, back when the raptors had gotten us sick with the Jurassic flu!" "That it is, but if you recall that, then you also recall that you were the only one well enough at the time you were all ill to help me get what was required to make the medicine that would combat the virus sufficiently to enable you to stop the raptors despite the illness which wracked your bodies." Prince H recapped.

Spike knew at once what he was saying, and Prince H added: "But your absence is shown here, as is mine, since I needed one of you to help me, and thus this chamber is empty. Furthermore, let's not forget that this is only part of what will be shown here for this particular part of your life." He pressed the button yet again, showing T-Bone, Stegz and Bullzeye sick in bed and unable to do shit as the raptors got the sirrilium in place for their diabolical plan.

Spike could only watch as his three friends went writhed and T-Bone said: "No…no…! NO! We can't let the raptors cause massive global warming like they intend…" "But what can we do…?" went out Stegz. "We can barely move about in here…" Bullzeye added, "…let alone fight the raptors, when we're in this state!"

And from their computer, Prince H(the one of this alternate reality)said: "I'm so sorry, mates. I wish there was some way that I could help you. If only one of you were well enough to assist me in what would be required of it." "Believe us, we wish that, too. Them, and both me and Pork." Chedara told Prince H, standing in front of the computer to fill in for Stegz, since he was no longer able to ignore his illness enough to use it and communicate with whoever was on it.

Worse yet, Chedara and Pork tried to take the place of the Extreme Dinosaurs, flying to Siberia on Chedara's cruiser and attempting to stop the raptors, only for them to be made snack food out of by the terrible trio of rotten raptors, with those same raptors then reveling in how the sirrilium did its job and the planet was heated up to the point where any and all ice and snow in all places everywhere melted and it was tropical all year round, a condition which was good for only raptors.

Spike let loose as he saw so many people dying along with so many animals as the world was now practically a fire pit: "This can't be happening! It just can't be!" "Oh, it's not, but only on account of the fact that you exist in this reality. Were you to never have lived, it would not be just an image projection of a hologram, but rather, the way things really are!" Prince H put forth to him. "But as much as I hate causing you emotional pain, anguish, distress and the like, we have to do the rest of this. So let's move on to our next of things to see here."

Next of all, with Prince H's next pushing of the button, they were seeing the battle the Extreme Dinosaurs had with the raptors after the medicine had been given to them and they arrived in Siberia. "And even if there had been a different way to get that necklace of mine," Prince H put forth, "consider this battle and how it ended, and yet how it would have ended had you not been there."

Spike looked over to Prince H and said: "All right…I don't like any of this, but it's gotta be done, so go on." Prince H nodded and explained: "We are now going to look at your battle with the raptors and how it would decide the fate of that sirrilium that they meant to use to heat up the planet via what the sun rising would do to it."

The image that now showed was indeed exactly that, and right at the time when Bad Rap had been disposed of by T-Bone, while Haxxx had been taken care of by Stegz and Bullzeye. Of course, right after the latter two commended each other and smashed fists about how they brought Haxxx down working together, Spittor walked up to them and pointed his wrist mounted nozzles right at them.

Spike quickly saw what this was. He'd nailed Spittor from behind and gotten it started in how the raptor would be battered by him, Bullzeye and Stegz, but since, in this alternate world, he wasn't there to save Stegz and Bullzeye, Spittor was only too able to spray Stegz and Bullzeye with more of the Jurassic Flu he'd sprayed them with earlier, and since they already had it and were only able to fight due to the Jurassic swamp reeds making the medicine which had combated the virus, having another dose of it not only debilitated them horribly, but it led to the two of them dying.

And quickly, at that. Spittor cackled: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How do you like your second dose of the Jurassic Flu, dino-saps? And this time, there won't be anything to help you get better enough to interfere with our plans, and nothing to save you as the Jurassic Flu added to that which you already have can't possibly fail to kill you!" Spike roared in grief: "Stegz! Bullzeye! Why?! This can't be! It just can't be! Tell me this isn't so!"

"Thankfully, I can tell you this isn't so, but it would have been if not for you." Prince H told his triceratops friend. "But our next of viewings of what this world and what happened in it would have been like without you commences now." He pressed the button and they were seeing the military control outpost in which they had done what needed to be done so that the raptors would not be able to use those nuclear submarines to trigger those five undersea volcanoes.

"All right, I can tell what this is." Spike told him. "Then you should very well be able to tell what this will lead to, though it has to be seen by both of us, anyway." Prince H responded. A second later, they were seeing another Prince H, who was trying to find a way to climb down to turn off the alarm after having gone through that vent alone.

Unfortunately, with no one there to help him reach the button for deactivating the alarm without touching the floor, there wasn't a thing he could do, one way or the other, and not only did the Extreme Dinosaurs never get in, but it meant that the raptors were able to set off those undersea volcanoes in the end and turn the planet into a sweltering, scorching hellhole which only raptors could enjoy the heat of, or even SURVIVE in the heat of, for that matter.

Spike was mortified and told Prince H: "That's like seeing not a little, but a lot of hell, raised, in a mixture of figurativeness and literalness!" "It certainly is." Prince H would tell him, "and let's not be forgetting when you guys were conned with that immortalizer machine by the raptors so that you'd be lured into the trap the raptors set for you to be their heat source to ignite that waste dump."

At the instant Prince H pressed the button, they saw that containment unit that T-Bone, Stegz and Bullzeye were in after Spittor had sprayed them with that special paste of his to get them to stick together so that they'd all easily fall in, and even as Stegz found out that there was a way out, Spike wasn't there to get rid of the chemicals via knocking them over and causing them to freeze.

As a result, the chemicals were more or less able to do what the raptors wanted them to and the three Extreme Dinosaurs present in the titanium steel containment unit they were trapped in were both put into stasis and made helpless to do anything as the chemical combinations saw to it that the planet had the heat in it turned up by the chemical dump site's ignition and made into a fireball of a sphere.

Worse yet, T-Bone, Stegz and Bullzeye were all frozen completely solid in a massive block of ice, and it would be at least a million years until they thawed out, and by then, there would be nothing they could do to reverse the effects of the way it would be a raptor filled and steamy world by then.

"I've got to get them out of there!" Spike went out, and Prince H reminded him: "It's just a holographic image made to look like reality, even though I know it's easy to forget that, since it looks so real. Anyhow, even if they had managed to escape without you there, let's not overlook how you helped keep Bad Rap occupied while T-Bone put a stop to his 'doomsday machine', as you called it back then and there."

Prince H's next button pressing occurred, and they were instantaneously seeing how T-Bone was tackling Bad Rap's vehicle so that he would not be able to get away, but by the time that T-Bone had fended off Bad Rap enough to try and put a stop to things, it was too late and the chemicals had done enough so that, even if Stegz had activated the fire retardant systems just then as he was trying to do, it wouldn't have mattered, because the resultant catastrophe was more or less the same as would have happened after the Extreme Dinosaurs were frozen and in stasis, had it happened that way.

And besides how horrible it was for obvious reasons, the fact that T-Bone, Stegz and Bullzeye died in the process of it all only made it all the worse, which was saying a lot. Spike went out: "Even knowing it's not real, seeing this is torture for me! I can't stand this! But I've got to! I know you've got more to show me and that this is for my own good, plus you're very obviously doing me a fucking favor here! I want to say thanks, but I think I can only muster it in this form due to how much distress this is causing me!"

"I understand completely," Prince H said, "and believe me, if there was a way I could put a stop to this and still pull off what I was meaning to, I'd use that way in a heartbeat. But I've got to be sure I'm thorough in making clear to you what must be made clear. So we're continuing on. Do you need a pause?" "No, I've got to be tougher than that, especially with how I'm realizing increasingly how much of a mistake it was to consider suicide and what a weak, truly unlike myself state I was in when doing so. Let's move on." Spike answered.

"Okay, then." Prince H nodded, and he pressed the button to show when the Extreme Dinosaurs were in that dome, with all the freezing and dying plants. "It was, I believe, you, Spike, who gave Bullzeye that chili to toast the sprinklers with so that the dying plants could get a much needed drink that made them better. Were you not to have been there and gotten the chili in question? Here's what the result would have undoubtedly been."

Spike was now observing a frantic Bullzeye looking all around for something hot while T-Bone and Stegz did the same, but the raptors just laughed as all of the plants went from dying to dead and all of those rare plants were now extinct, with all of the work that the two scientists who did all that they could to preserve them did becoming in vain and for zilch at that point. The scientists in question both had a horrible breakdown, and to add insult to injury, the raptors had the dome as their new home and were able to conquer and rule the entire world from it not long after they'd taken over it.

Spike's reaction was one of considerable upset, as he went: "Dammit, this wasn't meant to happen! Those poor plants! That chili plant in particular! I was given it as a gift and reward for helping save that dome, for crying out loud! And we kept the raptors out of it!" Prince H an instant later said: "True enough, but that's because you were there to help matters. If you hadn't been, this is what would have been made to happen." He subsequently pushed the button yet again and spoke: "Of course, this next part of why you matter so much is something I don't think you'll take more than half a second to recognize and remember."

And sure enough, what they saw now became instantly familiar to Spike. It was when the triceratops had split from his team and gone on a vacation after his hot-headed, warlike attitude put him at odds with what should have been his main priorities and what were those of his three friends. Spike well remembered this part of his life. He had both pulled off one hell of an excellent performance as the wrestling sensation "Terror-Dactyl" and also saved the lives of his three comrades when they were trapped in that cage and said cage was being compressed by two giant walls of stone and dirt.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding! This was one of the defining moments and most shining moments of my existence, and in the elongated way, too!" Spike gasped. "Very true," Prince H agreed, "but for it to be those things, it would be required that you existed. And the way that you saved your friends stands out especially. Let's check out what would have become of them if you had not been there to get them out of that cage between those two dirt walls they were trapped in by the raptors."

In the next instant, Spike saw how his three friends could no longer hold the walls apart, and, sure enough, they were crushed to death while the cage they were in was also crunched to a flat mess, with all of their bones breaking and their blood painting the interior of the ground. As if that were not enough, Bad Rap was able to activate his detonator and cause the planet to become one, well, hell of a hellhole, and Spike yowled out in alarm: "T-BONE! STEGZ! BULLZEYE! THEY'VE ALL BEEN FUCKING KILLED, DAMMIT!"

"Exactly, because it was you who freed them just in the nick of time. Had you not been there to get them out of there, they would have met their end along with the regular state that the world was in." Prince H put across to him. "Oh, and about that time you and your friends were shrunken down? Part of what helped you get to the place where you found a way to get back to your normal sizes was your getting rid of what was sealing the passage to where you had to get tight. Were you not there to get that done, here's how things would have gone down."

Spike could do nothing but gape in aghast astonishment as, following Prince H's next pushing of the button, he was treated to the sight of T-Bone, Stegz, Bullzeye and Chedara staying tiny as could be and never returning to normal size, as well as the sight of the raptors all enjoying a never-ending heat wave as their sinister plan of that time worked like a charm and the dream it used to be for them.

"Ironically, this makes me feel even smaller than I was back then…" Spike commented. "I can imagine." Prince H acknowledged. "What we now look at is something that I helped you and your teammates with the matter of. You know, that time you traveled to the moon to stop that bomb which the raptors had planted?" "Oh, yeah! I remember that!" Spike said, realizing at once what Prince H was referring to.

"Then surely you'll be familiar with what we're about to see here." Prince H put in as he pressed the button and they were seeing the part of when the Extreme Dinosaurs were on the moon. "As you know, Spike, you aided T-Bone, Stegz and Bullzeye in making that slingshot to help see to it that Stegz can defuse the bomb. It was an integral role that you played, and were you not to have been there to play it, here's what it would have resulted in."

Spike would now see how the moon was blown up along with T-Bone, Stegz and Bullzeye while the raptors got away and returned to a now increasingly hot earth which was to be forever plagued by permanent, everlasting and omnipresent global warming. "I can't believe how many times I've seen my buds die and the fucking planet turn into a fucking furnace!" Spike howled. Prince H then told him: "Well, that's what happens if you have played as much of a role as you did in saving the day, your friends, the Earth or otherwise, and want to see what it would have been like were you to never have existed."

Prince H's subsequent button pressing was accompanied by how he told Spike: "Now, do you, by any chance, remember helping save those people in the glass elevator along with Hard Rock during that living dinosaur skeleton crisis you and your friends were dealing with?" Spike replied: "I sure do! Man, we just barely managed to pull it off! Like by the skin of our teeth!" A statement from Prince H then came out as: "Exactly. Were Hard Rock to have done it along, here is how things would have turned out."

Spike saw how Hard Rock tried to catch the elevator, but it was to no avail, as, even in how he used his grappling hook to make it so that he climbed up the building after the hook was in place and caught the falling glass elevator, its weight proved too much for even him, try as he might with all he could possibly muster to keep it from crashing, and as a result, it crashed onto him hard, crushing him to death and killing everyone in it in the process as it shattered in terms of its glass and broke apart in terms of the rest of it.

"E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hard Rock screamed along with all of those innocent people as he and they were killed horribly, dying one hell of a terrible death. "No! Not poor Hard Rock! And not those poor, innocent people, too!" Spike let out. "I am sorry to say that this is how it would have turned out without you there to help Hard Rock, though ironically it is also how it would have turned out if it were the other way around, but I digress." Prince H would then say.

Pressing the button after that, Prince H went on: "Oh, and about that trip you took to New York City, Spike? To stop those killer plants? I do believe that it was you who discovered how the train wouldn't stop and also you who rammed the mutant plant that you and your friends froze to pieces. Had you not been on that train and it had only been T-Bone, Stegz and Bullzeye? Here are what would have been the consequences of that."

Spike was now looking at how the train was snared and consumed by the mutant plant in the NYC subway along with T-Bone, Stegz and Bullzeye, and as he was taken aback by seeing it happen to the point of backing away a bit, eyes and mouth both wide open, Prince H said to him: "I would also like to add that, even if they'd not encountered the plant monster in that subway, it would have, without you finding out that the train was automated, ended with the train crashing with them in it, rather than with the four of you having gotten out in time." He pressed the button to show that happening, adding: "And none of the three of them would have survived such a crash, even with their kind of power levels."

Spike saw the crash that Prince H spoke of happening on the spot, and he blasted out: "Two ways for my pals to die horribly! I think I need to find some way to wash and cleanse my fucking eyes after seeing this shit, even if it is images of an alternate world that never existed and not real life!" And Prince H would then go: "We also mustn't forget how you thought of the tactic of freezing the plants which were attacking you and your friends in the Empire State Building, and even if, without you, the other three had survived that train ride and gotten out of the subway alive, here's how things would have ended up without your thinking of that freezing strategy of yours." while pressing the button once again.

Spike was agonized to see how T-Bone and Stegz were wrapped up in vines and soon became dinosaur versions of plant food, and he knew that, since Bullzeye, at that time, was in the mouth of a plant, the fact that no one was there to contact him and as such Stegz wasn't there to suggest freezing the plant in question, made sure of it that Bullzeye was swallowed and became plant food just as much as T-Bone and Stegz had.

"Holy shit! They just got turned into food by what me and Stegz would consider food!" Spike shouted. "That they did." Prince H nodded sadly. "And how could I possibly leave out the time when those aliens invaded the Earth and you made sure Chedara wasn't seized by one of them while she was trying to get away from it via climbing a ladder up onto a building's roof?"

Spike knew at once what he spoke of. The button pressing Prince H then did showed how the alien in question was in pursuit of Chedara, and since Spike wasn't there to knock him off of the ladder he was climbing, the alien found it all too easy to ensnare Chedara in his tentacles, and she was wrapped up all around her body and limbs, so there was no way for her to fling him off of her like she'd done before. She was captured and his to keep his prisoner.

"HEY! GET YOUR FILTHY-ASS FUCKING TENTACLES THE FUCK OFF OF HER, ASSHOLE! I MEAN NOW!" Spike boomed, but Prince H would then tell him: "What we next see, Spike, is when Stegz was trying to aid the knocked out Bullzeye and there were still two of the three Cyber-Raptors you'd faced left over from when you'd taken care of one of them." He'd press the button and continued: "Only without how you were there to take out one of them and then warn Stegz that one of them was attacking him."

And Spike was treated to seeing how Stegz was attacked by three Cyber-Raptors and torn to pieces, not being able to react in time to deal with all of them at once due to how they caught him completely off guard due to how his back was turned while he attempted to help Bullzeye as the pteranodon was out cold. Even worse, Bullzeye subsequently met the same fate, awakening just in time to scream and die. Spike wailed: "This cannot be! This is even worse than when I saw Stegz get melted down, into and through by Spitwad's killer corrosive chemicals!"

"I can fully understand that." Prince H told him, pressing the button again. "And don't think that it wouldn't have led to T-Bone being ganged up on and killed by the three regular raptors along with the Cyber-Raptors, as well as Hard Rock meeting quite the same kind of end and, eventually, the raptors taking over everything via their sonic devices after buying the whole country of Mozambique." Spike saw all of those things unfold before his horrified eyes, and he'd be told by Prince H immediately thereafter: "What comes now is that time when you, Stegz, T-Bone and Bullzeye got infected with those parasites which fed on the aggression centers of your brains."

Spike didn't have to do much thinking before he knew what Prince H was referring to. Prince H then put across: "If you recall, it was you who tripped over Stegz's tail and caused dirt to fall on him, plus nearly ruined his wind chime and caused him to briefly get mad, in the process causing Chedara to find out the way to cure the four of you of your overly mellow, docile and happy condition brought on by the aforementioned parasites."

"Yeah, but I take it this is going to be what it would have been like if it wasn't for my existence?" Spike asked. "Most definitely." Prince H confirmed, "just like is the case with all else I've shown you and all else I will show you." And Spike was presented with how T-Bone, Stegz and Bullzeye were all eternally trapped in a state of permanent pseudo-mellowness, with a cure never being found or thought of by anyone. Not Chedara, not Pork, not Hard Rock, no one.

And then there was how Bad Rap, Spittor and Haxxx put everyone in the same state in the end, until the entire country of America was mindlessly happy, and this allowed the three raptors to cause global warming that irrevocably turned the planet excessively hot. "Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing!" Spike yelled, and Prince H responded: "I'm afraid you are, although, most thankfully, it's only what would have been if you had never lived, not what is actually so. Still, let's go on over to when Spittor had that chemical weapon of his that he called SAP and specifically to that fight you had in the city in front of that film director and some other people."

The button pressing by him was once again performed, and Spike would see everyone who had been present in that situation but himself in the very city that Prince H had mentioned. "I think you are aware that getting Spittor trapped in that melted car wreckage so that he couldn't have a chance to use his SAP on anyone or anything else was quite a smart and helpful move on your part." Prince H said to Spike. "That I am…" Spike confirmed, and Prince H a second thereafter said: "But were you not there to do so? It would have gone like this."

And, almost as if he were seeing a magnified, worsened echoing of what had happened to Stegz in the beginning of what he was being shown by these image projections, Spike saw that Spittor was melting numerous objects, people and plants, in the process killing quite a few of the latter two. Much the same kind of death was also dealt to Bullzeye, T-Bone and Stegz, and Spike bellowed out: "Spittor, I'll carnivate your ass the first fucking chance I goddamn get for this!" In addition, Prince H let him know: "And it would have continued to go like this until the raptors all took charge of the world and ruled it most tyrannically. You can be sure of that."

That next part was just what Spike saw after Prince H pressed the button another time, and Prince H would tell him after he snapped out of how much his blood was boiling at viewing this(so much that he couldn't speak at all for that amount of time): "Okay, let's move on to when you and your allies were handling that Weresaur problem in that cave." Spike said: "All right. It's getting less and less bearable, but I've got to see this through, which you know as well as I do. Let her rip."

Prince H did another button pressing, and went out as Spike and him saw the projected image change to T-Bone, Bullzeye and Stegz walking in that cave with the Weresaur. Right down to how they got to the sleeping Weresaur and got a sample of its saliva, but ended up, in spite of doing all they could not to, waking it up. It led to T-Bone tackling the Weresaur who used to be human so that he wouldn't be hurt, but knocking the egg that he was holding out of his hands.

Since Spike wasn't there, though, there was no one to catch it in time, and sure enough, it hit the ground hard and splattered to nothingness. But more than this, Stegz had no time, even being as smart as he was, to figure out that the mother Weresaur attacked anyone in possession of any of her eggs, because she attacked and destroyed both Stegz, the other Weresaur and T-Bone and Bullzeye alike, in the process also making it so that such a fact as that she cared for her young like any good mother could not be put to good use to make it so that the Extreme Dinosaurs got out alive along with the male Weresaur and got him turned back into a human being.

And it was something awful, said awfulness only compounded by how no one could stop the raptors from finding the perfect way to heat up the planet. Spike would then say: "Good God, this is as sad as it is unspeakable and horrid! To say nothing of equally enraging! That poor man! And the irony is, the mother Weresaur was just meaning to protect her young! I feel less like I did when I was about to take my own life than ever, but something tells me this isn't over yet." "No, though we are getting there." Prince H let him know.

His next of actions was a button pressing which made an image such as the one that made it shown that T-Bone was in that arena of Queen Zarkonda's with Ridge be projected. "You were the one who Spike discovered the giant pipes to help T-Bone and Ridge spray the cyber chariots with water to make it so that it led to them destroying themselves, you know." Prince H put across to Spike. "Were you not there, however, it would have gone like so."

Spike saw how, despite putting up something of a fight against the cyber chariots, T-Bone and Ridge died in battle as they were both, in the end, encased in much cement and, in T-Bone's case, run over and crushed to bits, while, in Ridge's case, he was blown to pieces by the sonic blasters. Furthermore, Stegz getting to that arena to try and free the captives only resulted in him being killed by the cyber chariots, though in his case simply by being encased in cement and made to die from ample asphyxiation. Not to mention the way that the poor slaves from worlds all over the universe would never be freed and Queen Zarkonda would continue to reign supreme. Spike thundered: "THOSE MOTHERFUCKING CYBER CHARIOT PIECES OF SHIT! THAT THUNDERCUNT BITCH QUEEN ZARKONDA AND HER FATASS FUCKHOLE KISSASS SYCOPHANT GORT! IF ONLY I COULD CARNAVATE 'EM ALL!"

Prince H stated: "I don't blame you for such feelings, my friend, but that is how things would have been if you had not been around. And let's not forget that you also saved the life of that alien girl named Tambar. Remember? When she was gripping that balcony on a building falling over?" Spike at once knew what Prince H was referencing. "Oh, yeah! And she gave me a kiss after doing the same to Stegz in the end, once we'd done in Queen Zarkonda once and for all!" Spike recalled.

"That she did, but were you not there to save her, she'd not have been alive to do that or anything else. Observe." Prince H would then go out. He pressed the button, followed by how it was shown via image projection that Tambar was, however hard Stegz tried to save her, killed as the building fell over and crushed both her and Stegz, the stegosaurus attempting to jump up and get a hold of her, then shield her with his body so that, even if he died, she wouldn't, but it was in vain. For despite not wasting any time and trying his very best, Stegz wasn't able to reach her in time, and as such, both of them were crushed and killed instantly.

Spike went out in horror: "Tambar…Stegz…both dead…" "All because you don't exist in this reality, so there was no way either of them would be able to survive unless Stegz ran and left her to her fate, and he would never do such a thing." Prince H said, further emphasizing that which Spike was seeing and what it meant. "Your slingshot trick with Stegz also was important, as you'll now be seeing." The prince wasted no time in pressing the button to show the alternate reality's version of that.

Instead of Spike helping Stegz with making a lethal slingshot for a cyber chariot to get destroyed by via plungers hitting its sensors, Spike was nonexistent, so Stegz frantically looked for a way to counterattack the cyber chariot currently after him and Tambar, with Tambar trying to find something, anything, to defend herself and him against it with, and just as frantically, but neither met with any success before the cyber chariot encased them both in cement and then ran them over, crunching them into bits of lifeless cement.

"Not again!" Spike screeched. "Poor Stegz and Tambar! Why couldn't I have been there for them?" "Well, you can't very well be there for anyone if you don't exist, now can you?" went Prince H. He would then do the next of button pressings and inform Spike: "Onwards to when, in the time when T-Bone and Hard Rock were paralyzed by the effects of that paralysis inducing mask, you, Spike, thought of the heavy duty sunglasses idea for providing protection against the paralysis beams in question." At Pork's dinosaur museum, Spike saw only Chedara, Bullzeye and Stegz present, and they were trying to find a way to make it so that they could stop Haxxx.

Unhappily, they weren't able to think of it in time, even with Stegz using his ever so sharp and powerful mind to try and help, especially since he wanted to undo his accidental causing of T-Bone and Hard Rock to become stiff like statues when that mask was on his face, and it was decided that they had to go as they were and risk it, because it was either that or Haxxx and the other raptors getting away with their plot.

Spike then told Prince H: "Oh, yeah, I remember that! But what'll I see in this alternate world where I'm not there." "Watch and see for yourself." Prince H would go. And with that, it was shown right before Spike's eyes that Stegz and Bullzeye went to the Smithsonian museum, only to be turned into statue versions of themselves by Haxxx's mask beams. And all four of the Extreme Dinosaurs were now taken home by the raptors as coat racks.

And, as if things weren't already bad enough, the raptors were able to warm up all of the world at the same as Haxxx became the top leader of it, while Spittor and Bad Rap were his right and left hand raptors, respectively. Chedara was soon found and killed by the raptors along with Pork to erase all traces of what once got in their way, and Spike could not take much more of this. He was going: "Prince H, tell me we're nearly done. I'm unable to believe I was even the way I was when suicidal for so motherfucking much as a motherfucking millisecond now!"

"Well, I am glad to give you the good news that we are indeed almost done." Prince H smiled. He pressed the button after that and made it known to Spike: "However, there's still just a bit more to go into, starting with how you tackled Spittor before he could do what he had to with the detonator to set the sonic disruptors off when you and your friends were battling the raptors at the North Pole near Christmastime so that they could not turn it into a massive ocean in addition to inducing unstoppable global warming in the process." Spike did, predictably, see the Arctic with T-Bone, Stegz and Bullzeye taking on the raptors in that very battle.

Except, instead of him putting a stop to Spittor like had happened for real, this alternate world showed Spittor getting the sonic disruptors activated successfully, resulting in the melting and thus the destruction of the entire North Pole, as well as global warming which made the whole world a steaming, roasting hot, desert like orb(and not in a good way at all)for all time. Only the raptors were happy, or even alive, really, with it, and to make it go from bad to worse, Christmas was ruined permanently and made to go from heavenly to hellish, and Spike had now reached his wits end. Big time. "CHRISTMAS RUINED…THE WORLD DESTROYED…ALL OF EVERYONE BUT THE RAPTORS KILLED…HELL ON EARTH FOR ETERNITY…"

At this point, Spike could not believe what he was about to fucking do previously, nor what he would have fucking done if Prince H hadn't shown up when he did. More than ever and on a level no one would ever think in any way the least bit possible for anything, this sort of thing or otherwise, that is, since he'd obviously, and increasingly, had such feelings during all of this before now. He cried out: "Prince H, please tell me that this shit is fucking over! I don't care what kind of accidents I may have caused by mistake, nor what happens because of them! I just want to live again! I just want things to be as they are and not see such horrors as the ones you've shown me! Please!"

Prince H then said: "Of course, Spike! My point has more than been proven by now, and you can clearly see things as they are much better than when you were so unhappy and upset with yourself. Strange, isn't it, how everyone's life touches that of so many others?" Spike gave a series of emphatic, fanatic nods.

Following this, Prince H spoke: "Now, let's get back to where we were when all of this started." He subsequently pushed the button he'd given repeated pushes to and in the process he made it so that they were once again outside the gate of Pork's dinosaur museum. Spike became ecstatic and elated once he realized what he was seeing.

He turned to Prince H and asked: "We're back? For real? This isn't another projected hologram or anything like that?" "You can be certain that this is reality you're seeing now, Spike!" Prince H told him.

"YES! IF ONLY I'D BEEN THIS SMART BEFORE! I AM AN IMPORTANT PART OF THIS WORLD MORE THAN I EVER KNEW! I CAN'T FUCKIN' BELIEVE THAT I WAS ABOUT TO END MYSELF WHEN I MEAN SO MUCH TO ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND THIS PLANET, AS WELL AS ALL ITS NON-EVIL INHABITANTS, REPTILE, MAMMAL OR OTHERWISE! THANK YOU, PRINCE H! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! THANK YOU 65 MILLION TIMES! SO I INADVERTANTLY CAUSED SOME PROBLEMS! BIG DEAL! WHAT GOOD THAT'S MADE A DIFFERENCE I'VE DONE OUTWEIGHS THEM BY COUNTLESS TONS!" Spike roared out in complete, utter and thorough happiness.

"It was no problem at all, Spike. I am glad to have been of help, and even gladder to see that my attempt to fix this problem worked like a charm." Prince H stated. "Hey, no argument from me!" Spike told him, but then the two of them saw a car coming by where they were. As it turned out, Prince H's parents were in it, both in the front seat, but with his father driving.

"Mother! Father!" exclaimed Prince H, and his father said: "Son, you must come back into the house! You and your dinosaur friend must be freezing cold by this point, especially the dinosaur! So he should get back into his own home!"

"And another thing," his mother told him, "since you were so altruistic as to go out into as cold an environment as the one here in such weather as this, which would be bitter cold to you even with your jacket and the like on, for the sole purpose of helping him, which I hope has been successful, your father and I went on one last unexpected shopping trip and bought you a very, very nice, additional gift, wrapped up and ready to greet you along with the rest of your gifts on the Christmas Day that is tomorrow once we put it under the tree!"

"How wonderful!" exclaimed an elated Prince H. "I wasn't expecting such a thing as that, but I'm very happy about it, just as Spike here is very happy about how my attempt to help him was indeed most successful! I thank you, mom, dad, much like Spike thanks me for how I've seen to the solving of his considerable problem of before!"

Just before he got in the car, following his father's saying: "Of course, son." he handed Spike the device he'd used to help them see just how crucial Spike was to the world, and then a second later, he said: "Return this to Stegz and tell him it was a most effective and useful tool for me when you get back in your museum home, okay, Spike?"

Spike replied: "Not gonna be a problem, Prince H! And thanks again for how you saved me from myself!" Prince H smiled while climbing in the back seat of the car: "Anytime at all, my friend!" and closed the door. Then the car drove off, which was Spike's cue to go through the gate and the yard, then into the dinosaur museum which he called home along with his friends.

Just after he reentered the dinosaur museum, he saw his friends standing side by side, just before they all exclaimed happily: "SPIKE!" Clearly, they'd hoped he'd come back but didn't up till now know whether or not that would happen, and in addition, they were planning something for him if it did. Spike could tell this on the spot from how they were in such a side by side sort of formation, as well as from how excited, elated and ecstatic they were when they saw him come in. "Oh, man, am I happy to see you guys!"

"Hey, likewise, Spikester! We were really afraid for you!" Bullzeye put in. Then Stegz a second later put across: "We were told by Prince H what you were considering when he came in here and handed us that freeze blaster! I was glad I gave him that invention of mine to help make it so that you changed your mind, and that I'd managed to make it, for that matter! When he said you were intending to end your own life when he saw you, we got more scared for you than ever before, and that's saying a lot!"

Chedara then put in: "Although we can tell that Prince H was able to make the truth clear to you in time and solve your severe problem, which we're quite thankful for along with you, it's got to be said that you really shouldn't have let your accidents earlier today have that much of an impact on you, especially since that sort of thing is very unlike you!" "Yeah," T-Bone spoke, "I mean, so you unintentionally ruined Chedara's codebook, inadvertently wrecked Stegz's brand new invention and unwittingly injured Bullzeye's wings."

"Those were all done by mistake, and they're not the sorts of problems that leave any sort of permanent damage or anything like that." Hard Rock put across. "We can get by them and you should have been able to before and will, we can tell, be able to now." "But if you'd killed yourself," Pork put forth, "then none of us would have been able to get by that and it would be all the harder to keep the world safe, especially since we'd be minus one comrade, friend and ally, who is as important and helpful as the rest of them!"

Additionally, Pork put across: "And I lived here alone prior to your arriving here, so I'd be the ideal one to understand that sort of thing! Especially since I knew dinosaurs were extinct before you came here, and even then, I knew you were the only ones left aside from those three nasty raptors!" "Pork's got a point, you know." T-Bone would then say. "You're one of us, Spike, and the already empty gap from being the last of our kind would get even worse if even one of us died, with you obviously being no exception!"

"Because you've now learned how vital you are, and because you've been through a lot more than anyone, you or otherwise, ever deserves to be today," said Chedara, "the six of us have all worked together as so to make a very nice, pre-Christmas surprise for you on this now much improved Christmas Eve!"

"Really? You mean it? Seriously? You're not pulling my leg?" Spike asked, suddenly all around excited. "Oh, we're most serious about it, Spike." Stegz assured him. "You only haven't seen it because we're having Bullzeye hide it with his wings, hence why they're outspread behind the rest of us, as you've seen here, as a matter of fact." added Hard Rock. "So, you want me to reveal it via putting my wings away and these guys moving aside, or what?" Bullzeye an instant later asked.

"Okay, I'm ready to be surprised if you're all ready to surprise me!" Spike responded. As soon as he'd said this, T-Bone and Stegz walked aside to the left while Hard Rock, Chedara and Pork walked aside to the right. At the same time, Bullzeye put away his wings and flew up a little bit so that none of the surprise for Spike was concealed from sight. As soon as he saw it, an all too astounded and suddenly speechless Spike felt his jaw drop(in a good way).

For right there in front of him was a long table of various Mexican foods, all the best sorts, and just as many salsas, also all the best sorts, and in addition, there was an amount of sweet Christmas treats on par with the other two amounts, all of them the best sorts, as well. "And if you like that, Spike," Bullzeye said, "I called the Shopping Channel while Prince H was showing you what you needed to see, know and understand with Stegz's device."

"Say what?" Spike exclaimed, suddenly regaining the ability to speak at hearing Bullzeye's words. Bullzeye then explained: "I told them about your plight, how I was part of what caused you to get so upset and requested they mail some things I knew you'd really, really like that you couldn't get anywhere else, all of them in separate boxes and wrapped like all other Christmas gifts. Since I'm their favorite customer and they understood why I was doing this, they gladly obliged to my request and the gifts didn't take at all long to get there. And, just a few minutes before you came in, I placed them all under the tree after putting a card to write your name on along with my own on them all! They're to you and from me and ready for you come tomorrow!"

"Bird-man, I can't thank you enough! I'm so flattered. I honestly don't know what else to say, I'm so happy! I didn't expect something like this, but I'm glad it happened!" Spike told him. "No problem, Spike, my man!" Bullzeye grinned. "I'm just glad they came in time and that my wings got better enough by the time you were coming in here so that I'd be able to use them to help cover up the food part of your surprise! One of the many reasons I'm glad that they only needed bandaging!"

Just as they were about to dig in to what had been made first and foremost for Spike, but also for the rest of them, they heard the computer Stegz constantly used turn on. The face of the same Prince H who had helped Spike in his ultimate time of need came on and then he said: "I see that you all have quite a lot to look forward to, my chaps! So I'll make this brief! Along with how I wish you all a very merry Christmas indeed, I want to let Spike in particular know the following fact of vital information."

"I'm all ears, buddy!" Spike said. "Especially after the way you helped me when I most needed it!" "Of course, and it's funny that you should call me 'buddy'." Prince H told him just after that. "Why? Because remember, Spike, no dinosaur is a failure who has friends! Thanks for making it so that I now have unexpected new gifts to look forward to tomorrow! And, as I said before, I wish you all a very merry Christmas, indeed!"

"And we wish you much the same, Prince H! Plus, believe me, I will forever remember what you told me just now, especially after what you previously showed me!" Spike spoke. And immediately thereafter, Prince H would go: "Glad to hear it, Spike! Farewell now, and enjoy the remainder of Christmas Eve as well as Christmas itself!" His image disappeared from the screen, making it blank as it always was when not serving a purpose, and what happened next?

Why, the five dinosaurs, along with Chedara and Pork, dug into the table of treats they saw in front of them, albeit making sure to do so in a way so that Spike got the most of it, since he was the one the making of it was most centered on. After everyone was finished and everything was gone(at least everything that was food, anyway), the six of them were content, but more than this, Chedara suddenly let something be known to them all.

Chedara then said: "I can see that we're all quite content after such a tremendous treat as this, Spike especially, for obvious reasons, but beyond this, I think we should all give one last massive honoring of Spike to top this all off and in a way that befits they day we all look forward to tomorrow. Or, though I hope this isn't the case, have you guys forgotten the song we all agreed to sing in Spike's honor?"

"Oh, we haven't forgotten it at all, Chedara! You can be sure of that!" T-Bone told her as he spoke for himself, Stegz, Bullzeye, Hard Rock and Pork. "Wonderful to hear!" Chedara said. "A song to honor me?" Spike asked. "That sounds great, but which song is it?" "Oh, you're just about to find out, Spike! Make no mistake about that!" Stegz would then inform his frilled and horned comrade.

And then T-Bone, Stegz, Bullzeye, Hard Rock, Chedara, Pork all sang at once: "Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind! Should auld acquaintance be forgot and days of auld lang syne! For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne! We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne! For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne! We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne! We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne!"

It was something which Spike both basked in and soaked up, and he was so moved that he was unable not to blush. He went over and hugged one after another of his friends, then he'd go out: "Thank you so much, all of you. I don't think in the 65 million years that I've been alive that I've ever heard something so beautiful and wonderful, and at such a perfect time for it to have happened, too. Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas, Spike." the others would say happily in unison, and then it was time for everybody present to get to bed, since they were now quite tired and it was quite late at night, as well. As such, they all did so, and they were all asleep in short time. Spike, however, albeit by a thin, narrow margin only, was the last one to fall asleep, for two very simple reasons.

The first one was that he now was looking forward to the Christmas Day that would come tomorrow more than he had prior to the accidents and problems which had put him in his now fully extinguished depression state, and thus basked in the nice feel of this restored, improved and heavenly Christmas Eve night.

And the second one was that, as Prince H had showed him and opened his eyes to only too clearly and conspicuously, he undoubtedly, undeniably and so very irrefutably, indisputably and unquestionably had an extremely wonderful life.

THE END

So, how was this for you? Wasn't this a wonderful ending? Did you also think that this was a wonderful story? Especially since it's truly wonderful that Prince H made sure Spike would not end his own life and this led to everything getting better for Spike, him and all of the residents of Pork's dinosaur museum? Please rate and review, everybody, especially you Spike fans! And, oh yeah, I most definitely posted this on Christmas Day, because, well, what can I say? It WAS, after all, meant as a Christmas present, and I wanted to post my first Christmas fanfic on the actual day of that grand holiday, so here it is and here you go! Hope this was a nice additional Christmas present for you, and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
